Smiling Pasta
by PanKitKoala
Summary: Reading this on wattpad is way easier. So, basically, Xiao Shi is going to be a boy named Cheng-Han, and Cheng-Han will fall in-love with He Qun. This is a BL ver of the drama, I don't own anything. lHshHjwjsn I don't know how to explain;;; It is gay.
1. chapter 1 1-3

_**•~Cheng-Han P.O.V.~•**_

 ***Night***

I was looking into the beautiful night sky, while thinking about what some people say, "when you see a shooting star, you can make one wish." I believed in these kind of stuff for some reason. "Wouldn't it be great if I see a shooting star?" As I say to myself, I spot a shooting star, at first I thought I was just hallucinating but immediately put my hands together and said "I wish I can break my love curse and find the right girl who will love me forever!" As I put my hands out on the balcony, my favorite cup fell on a silver car who was passing by, so I quickly hid. After a while I stood up and said "Ahh! My favorite cup! Maybe the person I saw was a jinx!"

 _ **•~He Qun-Gui P.O.V.~•**_

I was riding my car, everything was normal until a cup fell from a house I was passing by. I was quite shocked, so I looked up to find out who tried to kill me, it was no-one. So I just brushed it off and continued with my way.

 ***Next Day***

"Hello everyone, I'm here reporting live from the idol singer He Qun and his band Freedom's annual new single showcase. A lot of fans have been linjng up for the event since dawn just to get a glimpse of He Qun! I feel so blessed that I got chosen for He Qun's showcase." The reporter Says.

•~Fangirls/boys 3rd P.O.V.~•

"How many copies did you buy to get chosen?" Fangirl 1 says excitingly. "500 copies!" Fanboy 1 says happily. "500?! I bought 800!" fangirl 1 says proudly, "Its good that we got chosen, if we didn't, it would've been a waste" Fanboy 1 frowns."Oh please, we all do it because He Qun is worth it!" Fangirl 1 says."Thank god we linded up early or else we wouldn't be able to get front row seats." another fanboy says."Yes!! True! we would do anything fof He Qun! Even if it means not getting any sleep!" Fanboy 1 replies.

 _ **•~He Qun-Gui P.O.V.~•**_

It was very loud outside. They finally finished my make-up, I got up and started walking to the stage. There was so many people, more then I thought would show up. I then reached for the mic and held it to my face, getting ready to sing.

 _"The distance between dreams and reality is endless "_

 _"Yet, there is friction when they come closer"_

 _"Where exactly is this new beautiful world?~"_

 _"Everyone says something different.~"_

 _"My pocket is filled with golden bargaining chips."_

 _"Insignificant yet mighty~"_

 _*Time Skip*_

 _"Just then was He Qun's new song. Does it sound good?" The reporter says as the fans wildly scream"Yes!" I was very happy to hear my fans liked this song. "Next on the stage will be mystery guest, who is going to give He Qun a surprise." I was confuesed at first but then knew what the reporter was talking about. "she is He Qun's music's forever female leader, Rita!" The reporter says._

 _I turn around expecting Rita, I started smiling like crazy. I was just super happy, my heart was beating fast."Just as expected, todays special guest is the mysterious girlfriend, Rita. He Qun's agent, Vincent, has always been good stirring up gossip. Todays song premiere really has been one surprise after another!" The reporter said._

 _"Congrats, the presentation is very successful!" Rita says while smiling. "Your appearance is really special." After I said that, I gave her a small side hug, feeling very happy. But that faded away as soon as I saw Ah Zhe, my younger brother. I knew Rita had a really big crush on him. She soon left my side and started walking to Ah Zhe, who was standing next to the entrance. He glared at me and hugged her tightly. My heart was shattered into many pieces. I felt like the part that completed me is not here anymore._

 _I was feeling very sad, that I almost cried om stage. I guess I can never find my true love. I'll never be happy... The most important thing in my life left me for my younger brother. I had to be strong to sing the next song. I started to sing as my eyes got teary._

 _"Memories fill the room~"_

 _"Our dwelling~"_

 _"Entraps me as I smile and drink no more~"_

 _"Alone as one person suddenly absentminded~"_

 _"Love's borders has no one living in it"_

 _"Memories distract my footsteps."_

 _"Blocking the way out."_

 _"Proves your selfishness, your greedy while mercilessly_ _watching me be helpless"_

 _ **•~Cheng-Han P.O.V.~•**_

While in the Smiling Pasta shop*

I hear my mom saying to my sister-in-law "Dummy, did watching TV make you stupid? Work!"

My sister-in-law, Qian Hui, was fangirling over He Qun and so was my mom. I don't see anything in that guy, of course, because I'm a boy. He looks stupid, and so full of himself. As we were all having our thoughts, my dad changed the channel and said "He Qun? Yes, you guys need to be more "He Qun" (gregarious)."

"Dad, it's not just us who wants to watch" Qian Hui says."Yeah hubby" my mom adds while motioning him to look back. My dad turned around and saw angry customers. Customer 1 says "Mister you're the one that needs to be more "He Qun"(gregarious)." Then the customers say in unison,"We all want to watch He Qun!"

Dad got scared because of angry fans and then changed the channel back to He Qun singing. I hear my dad mutter something under his breath which was,"It's so strange. How did I become the one who's not gregarious? Who is that person? What's so great about watching him?" I do agree with my dad.

My date with Patrina, is in a bit, I better go get ready. Today I'm going to break my 3 months love curse! I quickly went into my room and got a casual outfit out. I took a shower and then changed into my clothes. I grabbed my brush and put some gel on my hair. I then looked at my self in the mirror and thought that I looked perfect!

I grabbed my bag, and put a stuffed animal in it. I sewed this stuffed animal for our 3 month anniversary. I know boys don't usually do these kind of stuff, but my girlfriend is important. I have hope that we're going to stay together! I quickly got out of my room feeling very hopeful.

My family put decorations everywhere. One said "Relationship Successful" with alot of heart ballons surrounding it. My family made a big deal out of everything! They fell into a line and started cheering for me.

"1,2,3,4, congratulations to Cheng-Han for his relationship being successful!"

"Breaking the curse, relationship successful!"

I started laughing so hard, I love my supportive family. "It's the first time Cheng-Han looks so fancy!" My mom said. Then my dad started coming towards me, saying "You really are my child, you can look amazing in anything! Handsome, handsome!"

I sometimes feel like my family treated me like a girl, but again, I love them for supporting me so much. "Dad, whats so good? Cheng Ming wore this when he married me!" My Qian Hui says. I frown and then my parents say "Just looks good on him, doesn't look good on Cheng Ming."

"Hey!" My big brother, Cheng Ming came in with a big smile. "Did you not go out yet, or did you get dumped by your girlfriend of 3 months?"

Everyone one got angry on him and said in unison "Cheng Ming!"

"Brother! Can you be less crow mouthed?" I yelled. "Baby, calm down." Mom says worriedly. "Cheng-Han, come" My grandpa said while dragging me next to the table where there was a plate of pasta."Grandpa especially made this for you. And gave it a new name, called "Love for 90 Years"

"Love for 90 Years?" I say smiling widely."Correct, who cares if its 3 months or 90 years? As long as you eat grandpas plate of pasta, I guarantee a relationship for at least 90 years!" My grandpa answered. "Cheng-Han, Cheng-Han, today you will definitely break the Three Month's curse.(Every relationship never exceeds three months for Cheng-Han)

"Take advantage of this, after 10 days, you can celebrate your 100th day of dating!" Qian Hui says."Qian Hui!" all of us say in unison while looking at her in disbelief."Don't you have any respect? stop talking nonsense!" Mom says and then suddenly says "Baby! there is still this! You spent the whole night to DIY this gift!"

"Right, I almost forgot. But mom, this time you don't have to worry. I will definitely break the curse!" I say while puffing my cheeks."Are you for real? Don't puff your cheeks and pretend to be fat." Cheng Ming says while giving me the you-will-fail face.

"She said today, she's going to bring me to see the most important man in her life. If its not her dad, then who is it?" I asked."Perfect! Ugly husband's finally is going to see father and mother in law!" Qian Hui says, laughing. "Qian Hui!" Once again, we all yell at her.

"Cheng-Han, since you are going to see her dad, are you going to find a chance to bring her home?" My dad asks. Then my brother shakes his head and says "Or do you have to see if you're going to be dumped today before you make your choice?"

"Brother! Don't look down on me! Today I'm going to bring her home!" I say while punching him lightly on the chest. "Not possible!" Cheng Ming says, with a postive tone."If I don't bring her home today, then I won't come eaither!" I yell at him.

"I have something to say! The loser is going to dress as Pasta Superehero to attract customers! What do you think?"Cheng Ming looks at me determined."Fine!" I took a bit out of the pasta and ran outside with my backpack.

I haven't introduced myself probably. I'm Cheng-Han, a Junior collage student being bound to a love curse. The curse states I will never be able to have my relationship last longer than three months. This is such a cruel curse for a 20 yearold boy. But this time its different. Today marks three months for me and my girlfriend, Patrina. She said today I'll meet the most important man in her life. Therfore today, today is the day I'll break this love curse. After this day is over, I would break the love curse! Go Cheng-Han!

As I was thinking of all these, there was a can on the ground that I accidentally kicked lightly. Then I looked for the trash and aimed. I kicked the can and it went in the trash, but then I noticed that the bus left me. I got angry and threw a rock on the bus, and there was a stupid picture of He Qun, the famous singer. I ran after the bus yelling "Please wait for me!"

 _ **•~He Qun-Gui P.O.V.~•**_

I didn't feel like being interviewed. As I thought about what happened earlier in the concert, I received a message from Rita. It said "Sorry, I can't be with you anymore! Because I can't give up my feelings for Ah Zhe, hope you understand..."

I felt so disappointed and sad. But I knew that this day would come...I always knew she liked Ah Zhe. I close my phone and put it in my back pocket.


	2. Chapter 1 2-3

I walk towards the interview place and take a seat, not feeling like I want to smile."Friends, lets welcome He Qun! If you have any questions, please ask! Thank you." My manger, Vincent says.

"Today's single showcase was very successful. You must be very confident about your upcoming Asia Tour Concert now. How do you feel right now? Are you happy?" The reporter says. -Flashback- seeing Ah Zhe And Rita hug tightly at the entrance. No, I'm not happy, I'm heartbroken."Why doesn't he say anything?" I hear a fan say.

"He Qun, you said before that you will turn into a song-writing singer, but it seems like there aren't any self composed songs in this album. Can you really write songs?" Another reporter says. I'm short tempered, and that question made me angry, but as soon as I tried to get up, Vincent grabbed my hand and motioned me to sit down.

I did as he said, and then another reporter asks,"Just now, your girlfriend Rita, specially came to give you flowers, but recently online rumors are saying that you already broke up, and that she is also with a underground band member." Yeah, she dumped me for my brother."Did you scheduled for her to go on stage today to get attention? And rumor hads the band member is your little brother, is it true?" A male reporter asks, again. No, I actually didn't and yes, my "Brother" who hasn't talked to me ever since that accident...

I stayed silent without answering any questions. My thought's were going wild. I hate this. So I got up immediately, and headed towards the door, the last thing I heard was Vincent saying,"Please calm down, let me, as his manger, answer everyone's questions." I'm sorry Vincent, but I can't take this anymore. I got into my car and put on a disguise. I then look at Rita's message one more time and throw my phone away, making it break. Reporters were following me, it was honestly annoying, so I escaped.

•~Cheng-Han P.O.V.~•

Me and my girlfriend were holding hands, walking in the middle of the road, were there is barley any cars. My girlfriend suddenly stopped and looked down. "Patrina, why did you stop?" I asked. She looked at me and said,"I only have one traffic lights time to tell you..."

How romantic, one traffic lights time you confess that she wants to stay with me forever. I looked at the ground and started feeling all shy."Okay, tell me!" I looked at her. She reacher for her bag to give me something,"Seven days after we started dating, you made this bag for me. You also made this "couple doll" for our first date. You sewed this pillowcase for valentines Day. And this...this is the you gave me just now...some "accompanying doll". This..this is just too much!". She said, feeling awkward. She gave me all the gifts that I personally made for her."You remember it all? Aw you're so sweet!" I say while smiling lightly.

"That isn't what I have to tell you, these things, I don't even dare to use or even take them outside. You're not my type!" She frowned. I was honestly a bit shocked. She then pointed on a hot man next to an expensive car and said,"This, this kind of man is my type! He is the most important man in my life and he is the person I wanted you to meet." She says smiling.

"Isn't he your Dad?!" I asked, frowning."How can it be? Anyhow you look gay, and sewing is only for girls, lets break up!" Then she left after she said those words. I was heartbroken. All my hope was gone. And a rainy cloud came over my head."Today marks our three months anniversary!" I screamed. All those stuff that were sincerely made from my heart! I don't look like a gay guy! And sewing can be for both girl and boy! My eye's start to get teary, I know boys shouldn't cry! But ugh! I'm starting to hate my life so much! I'll never find true love!

•~He Qun-Gui P.O.V.~•

I was trying to escape from the Paparazzi, I started to have a flashback from six years. Me and my younger brother were on good terms. Me, Rita, and Ah Zhe and his girlfriend were on a trip."Xiao Rou, you are my future bride." Ah Zhe says to Xiao Rou. We were all cheering and yelling "Hug her!" To Ah Zhe, but for Rita, she looked sad. While the lovey dovey couple play around, I started walking over to Rita. "Hey! You're not happy again? I know you like Ah Zhe, But..." I asked.

"Hey! Don't forget He Qun is fantastic at playing the guitar and he can sing as good as Xiao Rou!" Rita Yelled. Xioa Rou quickly came and gave Rita a hug, saying,"That's why we'll be the best in the future!" We then all yelled,"THE BEST!!!"

We were wandering around the forest. And there was a river. We noticed a sign saying "No Swimming!" I was quicly climbing the rocks while they were slowly trying to catch up. Ah Zhe was holding Xiao Rou hands and said,"Brother, slow down. Xiao Rou can't keep with you."

"Why are you guys in the back so slow?" I laughed as I help Rita next to me."Don't you guys think it's beautiful here? Besides, they're fixing the bridge, this is the only way to get back." I said."Ah Zhe! I don't want to go over there, the water looks scary!" Xiao Rou says, then Ah Zhe answered her with,"Trust my brother. Give your hand to him"

She listed to Ah Zhe and Grabbed my hand. Xiao Rou hands slipped! What have I done! Oh my god! I'm so stupid. "Xiao Rou! Xiao Rou!" Everyone yelled her name. I then come back to reality when I heard an old women said "Are you crazy?! Do you know how to drive?!?!" I stopped at the perfect moment. Then I spotted a paparazzi trying to take pictures. I parked my car next to a store, and started running away.

•~Cheng-Han P.O.V.~•

"Cheng-Han! Grandpa made this pasta specially for you, and I even gave it new name. It's called,"In Love for 90 Years."

"In love for 90 years??! I'll bring her today!!"

"Thats not possible. Who ever loses will have to dress up as the Italian Pasta Suoerman and belly dance to attract customers!"

Thoughts like that filled my head...belly dance...? Just by Imagining it I start to feel embarrassed. I wasn't really looking forward. Then suddenly a boy bumped into me and I was about to fall. As soon as I was going to fall, he grabbed my arms and saved my fall, but then I fell on him and our lips touched.

I was going crazy, what just happened?!?!?!He turned his face left and another kiss happened, on the cheek this time. I quickly stood up and said,"How can you kiss me!?!" I looked to the left to see a bunch of photographers, then I turned to look at the guy who bumped into me, but he wasn't there, he was already running away, so I started yelling,"How can you be like that? You kissed a random guy and then run away without apologizing?! you're irresponsible!"

When I said those words, the paparazzi looked at me and at eachother then said,"That young man wants him to be responsible, it's an exclusive!" They quickly ran towards me and started asking bunch of questions. I was getting very dizzy till that man came back, he grabbed my hand and started running.

"Hey, why are we running? And why are they following us?! Who are you?!" I was very confused, like any other person who would be in a situation like this, the paparazzi was following us for a while but they got tired and we manged to escape. I was out of breath, so I asked,"Please stop you heartless monster!" He actually listened to me and was just looking normal as if we never ran for 20 minutes.

As I was catching my breath, I noticed him looking at an empty concert place, but it wasn't empty, there was Ah Zhe with a bunch of our other classmate who were getting beat up by him. He looked so cool! I'm not gay, but I always liked Ah Zhe. He was handsome, strong, and brave. I'd totally be gay for him. Out of the 17 girls I've dated, he was the first person I liked. I guess you can say that I'm Bi, I've never dated a guy, but I admit I had feelings for Ah Zhe.

Where I live, people never judged, many girls liked boy x boy stuff. I honesly find it wierd, though I'm glad Ah Zhe is not homophobic. I started having those feelings because on my first day at Ding Feng university, he saved my life.

-Flashback-

"Wow! Ding Feng University is so pretty!" Me and my friends were just looking around, I wasn't paying attention."Hey, watch out!" I looked behind me to question why, but then I froze because there was a really pointy and sharped arrow coming my way. I closed my eyes fearing that this is the end for me. But I opened it after 10 seconds, to see Ah Zhe, stopping it from getting any closer to my face at the right time. Ever since, my heart started beating fast when I see him, and I questioned my sexuality. I also started bringing lunch for Ah Zhe, but he sadly never accepted it. I've never gaven up and I still do it till this day.

-End Of Flashback-

I came back to reality when Ah Zhe came towards me. I don't know why, but I actually started to feel shy. I was all dressed up today...I wonder what he thinks of me...gah, gay thoughts go away. I shake my head and look up at him. I was really short compared to Ah Zhe."Cheng Han, so this is your boyfriend?" Ah Zhe suddenly asks. I looked at the guy next to me and said,"I'm not into boys! This is not what it looks like! Don't misunderstood!"

He looked at Jinx(Cheng Han will call him that for a bit until he finds out teh Jinx real name.) next to me and then turned around to grab Rita, who was standing there, having a very surprised expression."I've never thought you'd be into boys but since you have a new lover, I don't feel ashamed." Ah Zhe says. Then Jinx asked,"Why did you do that?"

Ah Zhe simply answered with,"Because the one she loves is me, not you."

Jinx asked Ah Zhe Again,"What about you? The one that you've always loved isn't Rita." Ah Zhe interrupted Jinx and yelled,"DON'T EVEN BRING IT UP! SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't bring up the past. I want to know what's happening now. Rita, I want to hear what you have to say..." Jinx say's, looking down."You know I've always loved Ah Zhe, I don't want to lie to you anymore. I'm sorry...I can't be by your side" Rita says, showing him a sympathetic expression.

Everything was happening too fast. I barely understood a thing from what just happened. I looked dumbfounded the whole time not knowing anything about what they're talking about. Jinx looked really heartbroken. We both got dumped today I guess. He stepped forward to Ah Zhe and said,"Use your sincerity and treat Rita well. If you dare to hurt her, I won't let you go."


	3. Chapter 1 3-3

"Also, I didn't think you would stoop so low and blackmail people to survive. Back then you were the one that wanted to leave home. You better stop drifting." The Jinx Added."It's none of your business, if you don't understand, then shut your mouth." Ah Zhe says in a calm voice and then adds,"Just take care of your new lover, also, do you know that he is special? He never dated his girlfriends for more than 3 months. I hope you can break that record, maybe it'd be different for him having a boyfriend for the first time."

"That's right, he's my new lover, and I will use my life to care for him, to protect him him, and to improve our relationship. And our relationship will definitely surpass the 3 months." Jinx says, reaching for my shoulders."Come on, let go to my car."

I was surprised. I'm not into any other boy except for Ah Zhe! What just happened! What has this jinx got me into?!?! Oh god, and the kiss on the street! What am I going to tell my family?!

All these thoughts filled my head. What am I going to do?

 **(Chapter 1, completed)**

 **This was too much work, I don't know if I shall waste my time on this, and no one will read it. I'll honestly be so disappointed because this one is like 4000 words...Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
